


Directions On The Back

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rung likes to build Arks with Megatron now and again, but Megatron isn't very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions On The Back

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Drift/Wing fic was supposed to be next but I have been feeling rather sick and down the past week. So I needed some big Bara fluff.

Megatrons servos slipped off the model, a large chunk of the model Arks wing chipping off in the process. A low rumble escaped his engines and he darned not look up at Rung who was no doubt grinning at him.

            "Building model ships is no easy task for a mech with my hands." Megatron let the corners of his mouth tilt up in a small smile before taking the chipped wing piece and placing a small amount of glue on it.

            "Just because you have large hands doesn't mean you cannot be careful and gentle with something small." Rung was at work on his own Ark model before glancing up at Megatron, watching him carefully place the wing piece back into place and hold it flush against it for a few moments. "Just takes patience."

            "Hmf..." One thing Megatron seemed to be short of back in the day, though Starscream did have a way of wearing it thin constantly. On the lost light, despite Whirls few angry spats, he felt rather calm and at peace for the most part. "I have broken it more than I have put it together." He glanced at Rungs work, seeing his model was nearly half way done and in perfect condition while his own was crooked, chunky, and barely even one third the way done

            "With practice you will become better." Rung looked up, meeting Megatrons optics and smiling. His spark chamber glowed slightly brighter and he let out a soft laugh. "You cannot rush things like this. This isn't the battle field." Reaching his hand over, he placed it atop Megatrons. His servos ghosting over the thick miners own servos. "Let me show you." His hand grazed over each of his servos and guided them to attach the next wing. Snapping it into place and applying a bit of glue.

            A moment passed and the wing was secure and before Rung could pull his and away Megatron caught it and squeezed gently. He ran two big servos over Rungs palm, and he was surprised Rung didn't pull away.

            Instead of a look of confusion on Rungs face, his cheeks were a light pink and he smiled wide.

            "See? Easy right?" Curling his servos around one of Megatrons much larger ones, looked down for a moment before clearing his intake. He swallowed hard, readjusting his glasses a moment before noticing Megatron leaning closer to him.

            Megatrons lips grazed over Rungs, and for a moment, Rung just stared at him before pressing forwards. 

            His light from his optics dimmed and his glasses grew dark as he pressed into Megatrons kiss. For a hardened warlord, his lips were strangely soft, even kind to Rungs. When Megatron pulled away, he found himself following him a bit until nearly falling out of his chair.

            "Oh! Excuse me!" Rung pushed back in his chair, rocking it slightly and feeling Megatron catch his hand again to balance him.

            "Should I not have done that?"

            "Oh no no...Ah...it's fine....I just..." Vocalizer freezing on him, he covered his mouth and part of his nose with one hand.

            Megatron smiles, pressing his servos through Rungs and squeezing his hand. Rung has been the only bot aboard the Lost Light to show him any kindness. Other than Magnus but that was more out of code than actual intent at kindness.

            "Rung," Megatron tilted his head, running his thumb up and down the side of Rungs hand. "Why do you trust me?" The hand covering Rungs face dropped and he let out a soft sigh.

            "We all have potential to change. Yes, you have done some less than pleasant things in the past, but the future is still bright. Plus, you are the only one who has actually sat down with me and built an Ark with." Leaning in, he plucked a side piece off the side of Megatrons arm. "You are also the only one who has successfully glued more pieces to yourself than the actual model." A small laugh and his face returned to a light pink when he realized Megatron hadn't stopped staring at him. "I see something good in you. I have since you arrived on the ship in fact." It had been months in fact since they had set off again. The Lost light had returned to its normal form of mayhem and dysfunction, and Rung had shared many sessions with Megatron.

            "Plus your poetry is delightful to read." It was no secret Rung loved Megatrons work, and Megatron now and again would tell him a new poem he had worked on a while ago. Sometimes he would find himself sitting with Megatron at Swerves bar just like he was now, just chatting with the Miner. A few months, and he felt his spark pulse when Megatron squeezed his hand again. "Come." Gathering up the ships and parts with his free hand and arm, Rung hopped down from his stool and pulled Megatron along.

            "Where are we going? Don't you want to finish the models?" Megatron gave no resistance, following Rung out of Swerves and done the hall. His pinky was hooked around Megatrons lager one and they walked. Rung would glance back at Megatron now and again and smile at him before stopped at Megatrons hab suit. Megatron bumped into him from behind, making a soft apology before they stepped into the room and the door closed behind them.

            Setting down the ships on Megatrons desk, Rung turned back to him and motioned for him to step closer.

            Megatron moved close, staring down at the little doctor, slightly confused until Rung pressed himself against the Miner and hugged him. Frame stiffening, he looked down, watching Rung nuzzle his face into his chest, he wasn't even close to being tall enough to get his head on his shoulder. He felt rung hook his servos into his back plating, squeezing him tight.

            He hesitated, his hands hovering behind Rung a moments before finally embracing him and lifting him slightly off the floor. Setting Rung back down, he slid a hand under his chin and pushed his face up.

            "Ru-" Standing on the tips of his peds, Rung pressed their lips together, feeling Megatron push back very lightly. "Rung I'm so big for you." Megatron whispered as he pressed his forehead to Rungs when the kiss broke. "I don't want to hurt you." Lifting his hand, he pressed it into Rungs cheek and smile when he pressed back into it.

            "Much like the model ships," Rung placed one of his own hands over Megatrons, lightly pressing it further into his warm cheek, "It will take patience and time. Rarely things go right on the first try. It's okay to fail, it's okay to fail more than once. As long as you continue, you can only get better." He felt Megatron's thumb rub against his cheek.

            Megatron ran his free hand up Rungs side, tracing some of his transformation seams and over his back. Each little bump of Rungs spinal strut was touched and lightly massaged before reaching up and pulling Rungs glasses off.

            "Why hide beautiful optics behind these..." Setting the glasses beside the model ships, Megatron looked down into Rungs light blue optics.

            "Heh," Rung looked down, his cheeks a light pink, "Because I always get looks like the one on your face right now." A thick eyebrow rose as he watched Megatron catch himself staring again.

            "You are _beautiful_ Rung...I cannot help myself but to stair..." Pressing Rung against himself, his kissed the top of his head before lifting him and sitting him on the berth. Putting his hands at either side of Rungs legs, he let out a soft sigh. "Everything beautiful I destroy." Pressing his forehead against Rungs chest, he felt the little doctor wrap his arms around his neck. "Cybertron was once beautiful..." Optics half open, he stared into Rungs spark chamber, watching the faint glow brighten slightly. Getting to his knees, he wrapped his arms around Rungs mid section, pulling one hand back and thumbing the glass by Rungs spark. "The last thing I want now is to destroy you as well."

            "Cybertron is on its way to being beautiful once more. You may not be perfect at building model ships, but I do not break as easily. I promise. You have nothing to fear." Pressing his cheek to the top of Megatons head, Rung lightly pet the back of Megatrons neck.

            A few minutes passed, and Megatron shifted in place, his lips grazing lightly over Rungs stomach before planting soft kisses all around. His warm breath spilt over the plating, and he could feel Rung shiver from time to time. Each open mouth kiss leaving a little trail all the way down until he kissed Rungs inner thigh. Half expecting Rung to move away or even tense, he was surprised when he remained content.

            "I don't think I will ever fully understand you." Megatron pressed his hot cheek against Rungs inner thigh and let out a long sigh.

            "Here's to the start then." Laying back, Rung gently pulled on Megatrons head, pulling him over himself, letting the massive weight hover above him before Megatron settled himself to Rungs side.

            Rung flopped to his side and snuggled close against Megatron, pressing his face into the miners neck and playfully kissing at his thick energon cables. A soft groan escaped him, feeling Megatrons hand ghost over his side and set lightly on his hip. Megatrons thick servos lightly prodding into the seams he could only fit into and massaging around before pulling back a bit.

            "Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, nuzzling the side of Rungs head a moments before seeing him smile.

            "I do. If you are comfortable enough that is." Watching Megatron think a moment, he nodded slowly and pressed a loving kiss to Rungs cheek before pulling him against his own frame.

            Their groins tapped and a spark of energy zapped between the two of them. Rung was the first to let out a soft whine while Megatron just watched. He pressed into Rung again, and Rung arched his back slightly, his chest tapping against Megatrons.

            Another light grind, and Megatron heard the soft click of Rungs interfacing panel open. His spark fluttered, and he swallowed a knot that hard forming in his intake. He could feel the heat from Rungs valve radiating onto his own panel cover, and for a moment he wanted to let his own spike out but resisted the urge and hugged the little doctor.

            Rungs antennas twitched a moment, he let out a soft chuckle. Was Megatron really that nervous?

            "It's okay, I promise you won't hurt me." Rung whispered into Megatrons audio before pulling back and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You don't have to be so nervous."

            "It's not that..." Megatron took one of Rungs hands into his own, kissing each of Rungs knuckles before smiling. "You are just...so...lovely." A shared laugh and Rung kissed the tip of his nose.

            Sliding his hand down, Megatron hovered over Rungs valve a moment, feeling the heat before palming the sticky lips. Rung shifted slightly, his face lighting up bright red. His mouth gaped slightly, feeling Megatron slide his middle servos through his valve lips and then lightly press on his outer node.

            "A-Ah~" Rung bit down on his own servo, his frame trembling. The light touching continued, and he pressed his face into the side of Megatrons neck and groaned into his audio. His free hand clutched tightly to Megatrons breast plate.

            Sliding through once more, he pressed a single servo lightly into Rungs valve, only going a short way before Rung let out a choked sob.

            "Are you alright?" Megatron pulled back a bit, his thumb swirling lazy circles around Rungs outer node. "Did I hurt you?"

            "N-No, not in the slightest." Rungs frame rose and fell quickly as he panted. "You just feel...delightful." An embarrassed grin, and he kissed Megatron when he leaned down.

            "Heh, good." Pressing back in the sob came again, but Rung muffled it a bit by covering his mouth with his free hand once more.

            His valve clenched down onto the fat servo, delightfully rippling around it and welcoming it in. Despite the tight fit, his valve was rather flexible and gave way when Megatron pressed into the walls. A generous amount of lubricant gushed from the valve every time he pulled out, and he was very keen on spreading it about. Each new light push of his hand caused Rungs valve to relax, but his frame arched constantly and he gasped cries of pleasure to him.

            "Shh...shh..." Megatron cooed, kissing Rungs hot cheek as he teased a second servo around the valves entrance. When Rung settled a bit, he kissed him and slid the second servo in.

            "Mhm~!" Rung gasped into Megatrons mouth, their glossas tangling briefly before Rung pulled back. Optics glossy, Rung chewed at his bottom lip for a while before kicking his legs out. "M-Megatron....Ha~!" Another few thrusts and Megatron pulled his hand free from Rungs valve and cupped his face.

            Half dazed, Rung stared at him, a dopy smile crossing his face and he giggled when Megatron kissed him between his optics.

            Another soft click and Megatrons spike slid between the two of them. A glob of lubricants gathered at the tip before dripping down onto Rungs stomach.

            "Rung," Megatron said before feeling Rungs servo on his lips, and he watched him nod. Cuddling the little doctor for a moment longer, Megatron shifted his hips downward until his spike nose Rungs valve. Parting the lips, he waited, watching Rungs optics swirl and his mouth open slightly. "I've got you." Megatron whispered before sliding in.

            "Nng!" Rung tensed against him, pressing his forehead to his chest, he offlined his optics. His entire frame inched up when their hips tapped together, and he slid back down when Megatron pulled out. "Oh~"

            Planting little kisses all over Rungs face, Megatron wrapped his arms around him and kept a slow pace. Rungs valve clenched down now and again, fluttering and gushing for him. Only now and again Megatron would fully sheath himself, the head of his spike jabbing Rungs ceiling node and granting him a muffled cry into his chest.

            Coolant beaded on his face, and Megatron grunted, looking down at Rung and seeing his optics half open and dimmed. His soft pants memorizing him, his chute face flushed with desire. A small smile spread on Rungs faceplate and he clenched his valve again, savoring the strangled look on the Miners face.

            "Megatron..." Rung said in a breathy voice, his frame rocking slowly, "I..." He tensed, his spark chamber glowing bright as he overloaded. "I-AH~!" Pulled tight to Megatrons chest, he jerked and gasped as his overload washed over his frame.

            Megatron tapped their hips together one last time, growling as his spike spurted transfluid into Rungs fluttering valve. He kept them pressed together until Rung relaxed and lay there panting into him. his warm breath fogging a section of Megatrons breastplate.

            "Rung..." Megatron let out a soft vent, his large hand searching for Rungs smaller one until he found it and tangled their servos together. Feeling the little doctor squeeze his hand, he smiled and pulled his spike free. Rolling onto his back, he pulled Rung up on top of him and slid him up his chest.

            Rung made no effort to resist, instead, he rested his head on Megatrons breastplate and let out a soft purr.

            "Let's continue to build arks tomorrow." Running his hand lazily up and down Megatrons chest, Rungs optics offlined. His frame relaxed and he seemed to melt against him. The warmth from afterglow lulling him to sleep.

            "Sure." Ghosting his servos over Rungs back, Megatron kissed his forehead and watched him slip into recharge. Looking to the side, he started at his incomplete and crooked Ark model before reaching over and grabbing it.

            Fingering the bent wings and dented hull, he let out a soft sigh, not wanting to wake the little doctor on him. He set it down, by Rung, smiling.

            "I look forward to it."


End file.
